A Summoner's Resolve
by Fury of the Storm
Summary: A determined summoner is not to be trifled with. When his father goes missing, our hero goes out searching for him... What does the world have in store for him? This is my first story. Please DO read and review.


**A/N:** First chap of my first story! Please review and go easy on me ^^

**Disclaimer: The world we are about to enter does not belong to me. It belongs to Riot Games.**

* * *

Kassadin, Trundle, Fiora, Cho'Gath

VS

Alistar, Kennen, Skarner, Malphite, Vayne

_A few seconds into the match._

Malphite grunted as he was summoned into the Summoner Platform by the magical energies utilized by his summoner, the same energy used by every summoner known to Runeterra.

_'Ready to do this, Malphite?'_ echoed a voice in his head. Malphite replied with nothing but a low hum, which echoed back within his mind, _'As always, summoner.'_This was not the first time the summoner known as Ultimus summoned forth the Shard of the Monolith into the Fields of Justice.

_'Seeing we have Skarner jungling, I see no reason for us not to lane at top.'_Ultimus, his summoner stated.

_'Something is troubling you, may I ask what it is?' _He added after a short period of time. The link between summoner and champion is far more than physical. Both of them could feel what goes through each other's thoughts, and the like, including death.

_'It is nothing, summoner. We will win this.'_The rock creature responded with a tinge of worry in his voice. He started to run towards the top lane as the first minion wave spawned.

_'Damnit, I should have known. We're up against Dr. Mundo.' _Ultimus cursed, his words echoing loudly within Malphite's head.

_'No matter. We shall crush him easily.'_The summoner paid no heed to the worry in Malphite's voice and proceeded to extend the magical energy into Malphite's limbs, as if to take temporary control, and proceeded to swat a stray enemy minion into a wall.

It was not long before Dr. Mundo and his summoner made the first strike.

"MUNDO THINKS YOU A BIG THITHHY." Mundo exclaimed his insult in his signature broken English and pronunciation, and charged towards Malphite, cleaver in hand.

As the first swing was struck, Malphite swiftly grabbed hold of his wrist with one hand and landed a fierce blow to Mundo's torso with his other free hand. The blow was enough to kill any ordinary man, but the same could not be said for Mundo. He merely responded with an attack of his own, landing a blow on Malphite's head with a kick, sending him a few steps back. But the battle was not over just yet. As though to hurt himself, Mundo immolated himself in a bright red flame, while laughing hysterically, much to Ultimus' disgust. He then charged, this time throwing the cleaver at the rock creature. Unfortunately, he was not fast enough to dodge it, and ended up getting hit in the shoulder.

"Urgh." Malphite grimaced as he pulled out the blood-soaked cleaver from his rocky hide.

_'We were fortunate it only merely hit your stone shield. We will not be so lucky the next time.' _Ultimus' voice echoed in Malphite's head as Mundo charged towards him.

_'Wait for it.'_ the voice echoed again as Malphite stayed in place, waiting for Mundo to come upon him.

As Mundo leaped and tried to deliver a fatal punch to the head, Malphite sidestepped and punched the ground, knocking Mundo off balance the moment he landed. Taking advantage of the situation, he focused his energy on to his right arm, and punched the ground again, this time sending an earth shard towards Mundo, impaling him in the shoulder.

"GRAAAAAAAH!" Mundo roared in pain as the shard got stuck in his shoulder.

He tried pulling it out, but the earth shard somehow weakened him, and at the same time, transferred his power to Malphite. By this time, the rock creature charged at him, landing a massive uppercut which was enough to lift Mundo off the ground and send him crashing into his own minions.

"Mundo.. will.." Mundo said weakly as he felt his life force ebbing away. The last thing he saw was Malphite standing above him, and he blacked out.

_'I am glad we pulled that one off, summoner.'_Malphite thought to Ultimus.

_'Yeah... He almost got us.'_The summoner appeared to be panting, tired from that battle.

After this, they proceeded to teleport back to the Platform and along their way, they heard a familiar voice announcing,

"First Blood!"

"Not bad, Rocky." A woman half the size of the rock creature spoke up in the Platform, armed with two crossbows. One large one on her back, and one smaller one attached to her wrist.

"You had best run back to your lane, Vayne. Alistar might need some help." Malphite responded calmly as Ultimus bought him a philosopher's stone. Immediately after purchasing the stone, it dissipated into a cloud of energy, and seeped into Malphite. Instantaneously, the rock creature felt a surge of energy enter through him as he absorbed the stone's power.

_'Now where is that simpleton…'_the summoner's voice echoed through Malphite's mind.

_'Dr. Mundo is no simpleton.'_Malphite thought back. This time, there was no response.

As if to answer their question, Dr. Mundo appeared. And upon setting his eyes on Malphite, he gave a sneaky grin and charged recklessly towards the rock creature.

_'Why is he...?'_Malphite thought since Mundo was, by all means, at a disadvantage.

_'Oh no…'_Ultimus knew this strategy all too well. Sure enough, a pillar covered with filth rose up behind Malphite, covering his escape. It was followed by a snickering troll, with clumps of his flesh constantly falling off his body.

"You won't get away this time!" The troll announced with a rather nasal tone of voice, while brandishing his large club above his head.

'_The only way out is to fight.' _Ultimus concluded after the appearance of the troll.

'_It would seem so.' _Malphite replied, voicing his agreement to his summoner's statement.

The rock creature then turned to fight his attackers. Without any hesitation, he rammed his shoulder spikes into the troll's chest, causing him to flinch. The troll named Trundle did not take this lightly, and responded by biting into Malphite's shoulder, inducing immense pain.

'_Summoner, I hope you know what you're doing!' _ Malphite shouted in his mind as he felt teeth sinking into his rocky hide.

The pain was excruciating. Unfortunately for him, it didn't end there. The troll was still hammering on his head. The battle was over when the troll jumped off him, or so he thought. Now it was Mundo's turn. He flung his cleaver towards Malphite, landing just a few inches away from his neck.

The rock creature roared with pain. _'We're done for, summoner.'_

'_Not yet. We have one more trick up our sleeves.' _The said summoner stubbornly stated.

Just as the final blow was about to be struck, Malphite disintegrated in a flash of bright light, reappearing an instant later behind the turret, running for dear life.

"Run, run!" Trundle shouted at him as he and Mundo charged him, even as the turret started firing at them.

"He took the bait." Malphite chuckled in a deep yet weak voice. Gathering all that was left of his energy, he charged full-force at his two attackers, a force strong enough to knock them into the wall behind the turret, buying it enough time to hit them a bit more.

Then they felt familiar presences in their minds. Two.

The two said presecnces burst out from the bushes on the lower right of their turret.

"Skarner! Kennen!"

"Less talk! More fighting!" The ninja yordle said as he threw a small thundering shuriken at Trundle, after turning into a small ball of lightning.

"Malphite, Run!" The one named Skarner commanded.

He wanted to help, but both he and his summoner knew they could not do anything in their current state. So he ran.

It wasn't long when he heard the announcer say, "An enemy has been slain." To which he stopped running and turned his head to the horizon, seeing they had Mundo on the run.

Big mistake. He did not have the time to react as the air right in front of him rippled and a figure in purple robes, with a blade made of energy materialized in front of him.

"NO!" Malphite shouted in vain as Kassadin hurled a purple ball of energy at him. All went black.

Back at the platform, he respawned in a flash of bright light and breathed in deeply as he savored the life-giving energy that the platform emanated.

"Be more careful next time."

"Take your own advice, Rocky."

* * *

_Thirty-minutes into the match. _This is where the real fight begins.

Malphite sensed a presence in the enemy jungle, seeing through the eyes of a ward.

'_Did you see that?' _He asked his summoner.

'_Yes. Warn Skarner.' _Malphite could feel the two summoners communicate with each other through the link that connected their two minds.

'_They're asking for a counterjungle. Vayne is coming.'_

'_I do not think Vayne will hold herself against Trundle.' _ Malphite did not seem to trust in their judgment. Nonetheless, he decided to follow.

The two champions met just in the river in front of the Dragon.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked Vayne.

"Are YOU?" The Night Hunter responded grimly, reloading a bolt in her mini-crossbow.

All was quiet except for the clanging and bashing heard from the minions beating each other to death. The enemy team was nowhere to be found, when something broke the silence. It was a rustle in the bush. Years of hard training had sharpened the Night Hunter's senses to the point where she could hear accurately from a pin dropping in a sea of voices, to a fly sneezing in a herd of stampeding elephants.

Saying that, there was no way she could not hear a pair of clumsy footsteps not too far away. She crouched down and motioned at Malphite to do the same. They could never have guessed what happened next. Tremors started to occur in the exact spot where the two were standing.

"Move away!" Vayne said as she rolled out of the way just in time as spikes burst out of the ground, but Malphite was not as lucky. He took the blunt of the force, bruising him in his right leg.

A hulking monstrosity three times Malphite's size came running towards Vayne from nowhere, followed by a horrifyingly feral scream, which forced Vayne to cover her ears. Taking advantage of this, the monstrosity tried to stomp her, only missing by a few inches as she rolled away one more time.

"Cho'Gath! Having trouble hitting me?" She taunted the monstrosity.

"Die, human!" Cho'Gath replied in a horrible voice, filled with hatred and wrath, simply itching to kill the night hunter.

"Come and try!" Vayne taunted once more, hoping to stall for time since her ally was down.

Unfortunately for her, the monstrosity's patience snapped, and she ended up with her back against a wall.

"Nowhere to go, human. NOW YOU DIE!" But as Cho'Gath open his huge mouth and tried to bite her head off, a figure suddenly tackled the huge beast, sending him a few steps back, therefore, away from Vayne.

"Are you alright?" Malphite asked her as he successfully pushed the beast away.

"Save the talk for later!" Vayne replied rather rudely.

Turning around, Malphite had barely any time to react when Cho'Gath bit his shoulder and, with his immense strength and size, lifted him off the ground.

"Let go, you oaf!" Malphite growled loudly as he pounded on Cho'Gath's head.

"Grph. Grrrrph. GRRRRRPPPHHH!" Cho'Gath's muffled roars grew louder with each received blow from the rock creature. Eventually, he let go of Malphite and threw him into a wall.

"Good night." Cho'Gath did not find out their strategy until it was too late. Vayne had already loaded a massive bolt onto her crossbow, and had only to pull the trigger.

"Any last words, abomination?" She asked the beast grimly.

"You had better ask yourself that question." His frown turned into a terrifying grin, if it was to be considered as one. Vayne stood there, confused, until a sharp pain in her back caused her to fall to her knees. Out stepped an elegant young woman clad in light armor and armed with a thin sword.

"Hmph. So arrogant." The woman tsked as she prepared to finish off the injured night hunter.

"Fiora... I should have known." Vayne looked up weakly at the said champion.

'_Move, Malphite!'_ A voice echoed in his mind. He then realized who it was.

'_I am weak, summoner.'_ He replied.

"Vayne.." He opened his eyes to see Vayne on the ground, with Fiora preparing to finish her off. All the while, Cho'Gath constantly asked if he could eat her instead.

"Let me eat her, I need the extra few pounds." He asked, yet again.

"I said," Fiora was not able to finish her statement as she narrowly dodged an earthen shard that erupted from the earth.

"So you're still alive, eh? Let's make this quick, then." She said to a weak Malphite.

"Try me." Malphite replied weakly, his strength leaving his limbs.

"You are in no position to bluff." Fiora replied, her voice seething with impatience. Malphite had no answer to this.

Then Fiora took a huge leap towards Malphite, sword raised up in the air, eager to dispatch of the rock creature. Just as he thought he was done for, a familiar roar in the distance seemed to revitalize his limbs, giving him enough strength to swat the woman as easily as he would swat a fly, sending her straight towards a wall.

Groaning in pain, she asked, "But, how?"

Her question was answered by a raging Alistar, bursting from out of nowhere.

"Surprised to see me?" The Minotaur asked his two currently present enemies.

"I'll just have to beat you then..." Fiora answered as she got up and went to Cho'Gath's side, while Alistar went to an unconscious Vayne, and asking his summoner to cast the summoner spell heal on all three of them.

Helping Vayne up, Alistar said: "You took quite a blow there."

"Thanks." was all he got in return.

There was an eerie silence as the two opposite sides waited for someone to make the first move.

Eventually, a distant crackling sound distracted Fiora and Cho'Gath long enough for Alistar to charge in and head butt Fiora towards her team, but she back flipped in mid-air, but ended up getting swatted by Malphite, yet again, only this time she did not hit a wall, but something worse. She landed right in front of Skarner, who then trapped her in a crystal cocoon, and dragged her even deeper into the jungle. But before he could get far, a ball of purple energy was blasted from Skarner from an unseen location, was thrown off his balance and fell down.

"Halt." A voice muttered in the shadows.

Out stepped a man in purple robes, and a gas mask like helmet. Malphite identified him as Kassadin, the being who struck him down earlier.

"I'll take him. You go and take care of the others." Malphite said in a serious tone.

Alistar and Vayne nodded. Fiora, freed from her crystal cage, slashed furiously at Skarner. This was their cue. The chaos ensued, with Dr. Mundo rejoining later. The others found out that he has been in a fight with Kennen, in which he and Trundle succeeded in killing the yordle, but ultimately costing the troll his life.

"How can we do this without Kennen?" Vayne asked Alistar, while aiming her bolts as best she could.

"We'll just have to make do." Skarner answered while fighting.

Amidst the fight, Vayne managed to pin Fiora against the wall with a huge bolt, and her allies proceeded to rip her apart with ease. With their main carry gone and only two of them left, the enemy team decided to retreat. But the fight was not without consequence. They had lost Skarner, too.

The three moved in, joined by Kennen, to what would appear to be a very risky push.

They had pushed and destroyed the enemy's mid lane inhibitor. They also commended the minions on destroying the top lane's inhibitor, even though they knew that minions are lifeless constructs. Taking another risk, Vayne and Kennen had destroyed both the Nexus Turrets, but costing them their own lives.

* * *

_Forty minutes into the match._ The victor is decided here.

'_Malphite. We would be wise to ward a few key locations.'_ The summoner had not communicated with Malphite much since the teamfight.

Malphite nodded mentally. The five champions had gathered, and had devised a strategy, which would win them the match. Kennen was to go out to the lane and be bait, while everyone else would wait, hidden from sight. And after they take the rather tempting bait, they would have prioritized their targets and would have all their spells unloaded on the carry. They carried out the first phase of their plan. Kennen was out in the lane, killing as much minions as he could. But they did not seem to take interest in the bait.

"Something's wrong." Vayne stated, sensing the oddity of the situation.

Everyone started to look around for signs that the enemy team somehow knew their strategy. Surely enough, spikes burst from the ground, and again, Vayne was the only one who was able to roll away and dodge it. Everyone else got hit.

Another team fight ensued, but this time it did not seem in their favor. Seeing this, Vayne ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the exposed nexus, hoping that she could destroy it while her allies stall the enemy. Kennen joined in the fight and tried to buy time for Vayne. Kassadin appeared in front of Vayne, but as soon as he did, He was grabbed by Malphite and thrown back into the fray.

Vayne continued on running and eventually reached the nexus. She started firing her bolts in rapid succession, using her giant crossbow on her back.

"An ally has been slain."

Vayne continued on firing.

"An ally has been slain."

She paid no heed to the multitude of minions who were assaulting her as she fired at their nexus. She saw Fiora and Kassadin approaching from the distance and assumed they had successfully taken out Kennen and Skarner.

Then the very words that Vayne despised at that moment were heard.

"Enemy double kill!"

She knew she was the only one left. "Only two more shots!" Vayne thought as the two enemy champions approached her fast. She had barely any health to sustain more damage.

"One." She fired another bolt.

Fiora leapt for her, and Kassadin rift walked to defend their dying nexus. The final blows were struck.

"Two." She had successfully fired the bolt that would win them the match, before she blacked out.

The last thing she heard was a loud explosion, and a female voice announcing their victory.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it folks, the conclusion to the first chapter. Please review, and I'll try to write the second one as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
